Leap Of Magic
by Miss Hagrid
Summary: A Quantum Leap/Harry Potter Crossover. Can Sam deal with being the famous Harry Potter?
1. Default Chapter

THE LEAP OF MAGIC  
  
  
  
  
One morning Sam woke up and looked around. He was in a room with spiders. He didn't like this at all. They kept falling from the ceiling. Then there was a big bang on the door.   
  
"Get up!" said the voice from outside. It was Aunt Petunia. She was skinny and very mean. She doesn't likeany kids except her own son. Sam accepted and got dressed and went into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were talking about his birthday. Sam went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw a boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead.   
  
"Oh, boy!"   
  
(Quantum Leap intro music)  
  
  
He went into the kitchen and was told to start making breakfast.   
  
"Hurry up and bring my coffee boy." the fat man said.   
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied.  
  
Then a whoosing sound was heard and Al came standing beside Dudley.  
  
"Out of my way you nozzle!" Al snapped. "Stupid fat kid!"  
  
Dudley didn't hear him of course.  
  
"Al!" exclaimed Sam.  
  
"Who are you talking to boy?"  
  
"Uh.....nobody!" said Sam.  
  
"That's right Harry," said the fat man. "Because you have no friends!!"  
  
Sam scowled.  
  
"That's Uncle Vernon, the ugly and fat one." Al exclaimed.  
  
"Al, stop it!" Sam whispered.  
  
"Stop whispering and get my coffee!" Uncle Vernon snapped.  
  
The Dursleys were going out and they told Sam to stay home and look out for the stupid giant.  
  
"A giant?" asked Sam.  
  
"Hagrid is his name." Al told him. "He's coming to get you and you are going to Hogwarts."  
  
Suddenly, a banging sound came from the door and Hagrid came in.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Sam.  
  
"I'm Rubeus Hagrid,Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." replied the giant.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Sam repeated.  
  
"That's a wizard school!" Al told him.  
  
"That's right!" Hagrid said.  
  
"You can hear me?" Al asked.  
  
"Yeah. Harry who's your friend?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"His name is Al. How can you see him?" Sam cried.  
  
"Have you forgotten? I'm a wizard too." Hagrid said.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Sam apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Hagrid assured him.  
  
So Sam and Hagrid talked about their trip to Hogwarts. Sam was getting kind of nervous.   
  
So the next day Sam got ready for the big day. Questions floated in his mind.  
  
Will I meet friends there?   
Will I have a favoite subject?  
Will I meet teachers?  
  
Sam doesn't know what's going to happen.  
  
*Stay tuned for the next chapter* 


	2. Chapter Two

Leap of Magic-Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Sam woke up when he felt wings brushing on his face. He opened his eyes and and saw a snowy white owl sitting on the edge of his couch.   
  
"Ready to go Harry?" Hagrid asked. "It's time to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes. I'm ready Hagrid." said Sam.   
  
So they arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Sam got on the Hogwart's Express, found a seat and sat down.  
  
"Hi Harry, said a voice beside him. He turned around and saw a boy smiling at him. He had red hair and had a pet rat.  
  
"Hi." said Sam. "Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember me Harry? I'm your friend Ron." said the boy.  
  
Then a wooshing sound was heard Sam turned around and saw Al standin beside him.  
  
"Hagrid talked to me Sam." Al said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam said completely worried.  
  
"Hagrid told me that you should look out for Professor Quirrell." Al said seriously.  
  
"Why?" Sam whispered.  
  
"Because he can kill you. Hagrid told me that he is evil." Al said.  
  
"Who are you talking to Harry?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Uh...Nobody." Sam gulped.  
  
When the Hogwart's Express arrived at Hogwarts, Sam hopped off with Ron.  
  
"Is that Hogwarts?" Sam asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it big?" Ron replied.  
  
Sam nodded in agreement. And started to go in the school when a girl blocked his way.  
  
"Hi Harry." said the girl.  
  
"That's Hermione." Al told Sam.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" said Sam.  
  
"Are you in Charms class?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know yet." Sam stated.  
  
So Sam, Hermione and Ron went into the school.  
  
"Hello class!" said a women at the top of the stairs. "As you all know, my name is Professor McGonagall. And you will be sorted into your homes." she said.  
  
So the students followed Professor McGonagall in the room where the sorting hat was sitting on a stool.  
  
"Okay. When I call your name you come and sit on the stool and I'll place the hat on your head and it will put you in your house." said Professor McGonagall. She called the first name. "Harry Potter!"  
  
Sam knew that was him so he stepped up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Ahh, said the hat suddenly. "So you think you are going to Slytherin don't you?" Sam didn't know what the hat meant. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced.  
  
So Sam went to the table where Ron and Hermione sat. They were happy when he was with them.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" said an old wizard. His name was Albus Dumbledore. He was a good wizard. He was going to say something very important.  
"This school has secrets that are not to be seen by students. And you have to stay in your houses." Albus said. Sam got really scared.  
  
Draco was still in Slytherin he was the bully of the school. He always picked on Harry.  
  
"Why is that guy staring at you?" Al asked Sam when Draco was staring at him.  
  
"I don't know." Sam said staring back at Draco.  
  
Then Sam turned his head where he saw a greasy-haired teacher talking to a guy with a turban.  
  
"Who are those guys?' Sam asked Al.   
  
"The guy with the tuban on is Professor Quirrell he teaches The Defence Against The Dark Arts. And the teacher with the greasy hair is Professor Snape and he teaches Potions." Al informed.  
  
So after they had their feast Sam made his way into Potions.   
  
"Harry Potter. Professor Snape said looking at Sam. "Would you be able to mix potions today?"  
  
"Sure." said Sam, bravely. So he took one step behind the cauldron and began to mix the potions. When he was done Professor came and looked into the cauldorn.  
  
"Very good Potter." Snape said with a scowl on his face. "Only a fool would expect better."  
  
After they had finished Potions they were on their way to Professor McGonagall's office. But a teacher was blocking their way. It was Professor Quirrell.  
  
"Uh-oh!" said Al. "It's the turban guy!"  
  
Sam was scared. Is he going to kill me he thought.  
  
"P-p-Potter. A-a-are you c-c-coming to c-c-class?" he stuttered.  
  
"Yes I am!" Sam said.   
  
Professor Quirrell is weird. He wanted to kill Harry but he knew what will happen if he tried to kill him.  
  
When they were finished their classes the students were going home.  
  
"I'll see you soon Harry." said Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Sam nodded and said goodbye to him. Then he saw Hagrid waving goodbye to him.  
  
Al told Sam that he should walk over to Hagrid.   
  
So he did and he hugged Hagrid goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye Harry." said Hagrid. I hope to see you again."  
  
Sam waved goodbye and he leaped into another world. 


End file.
